<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Predadora by Holanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884073">Predadora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda'>Holanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Biting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Domination, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Verbal Humiliation, male submission, wanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ela tinha percebido que seu namorado secretamente ansiava para ser comandado, para ser dominado e Raven estava mais do que contente em fazê-lo."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Predadora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang olhou meio nervoso para Raven, que estava sentada na cama a sua frente com as pernas e os braços cruzados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim? — Ela indagou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bem, sim, mas… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas o quê?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não achei que você me pediria algo assim…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E qual o problema? Você está com vergonha de mim?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang esfregou a mão em sua nuca, nervoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você tem de admitir que isso é constrangedor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por quê? Estamos namorando agora, não é? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tai assentiu</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele estava muito feliz com isso, mas ele e Raven não haviam passado de beijos e amassos quentes… até agora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não é normal que namorados tenham esse tipo de intimidade? — Raven argumentou. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele olhou para o chão. Taiyang queria ter o poder de fazer todo seu embaraço sumir, ou ser como Raven, que era sempre tão segura e autoconfiante mesmo quando estava fazendo coisas que nunca fez antes e parecia jamais ter vergonha de nada. Ele passou tanto tempo desejando estar com Raven e, agora que eles estavam namorando Tai, deveria aproveitar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não sei, nunca namorei oficialmente, mas imagino que deve ser sim… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Qualé, Tai, isso não é nada demais, não é? — Raven parecia começar a perder a paciência. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu acho que não… — Ele respondeu ainda inseguro. Taiyang realmente acreditava que não era nada demais, porém ainda lhe era difícil pensar em fazer. — Nunca me imaginei fazendo isso com alguém me olhando, ainda mais você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Para tudo tem uma primeira vez. — Raven se levantou da cama e andou até ele, ela se inclinou e agarrou o queixo de Tai, o puxando para o beijo vigoroso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sempre se impressionava como ela conseguia mexer com ele, bastava um beijo para ele estar entregue nas mãos de Raven, mãos essas que subiam atrevidamente pela perna dele até chegar a seu sexo que já começava a dar sinais claros de excitação sob sua calça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Raven… — Ele murmurou contra seus lábios, e ela se afastou só o suficiente para falar, mas Tai ainda podia sentir o seu hálito como um sopro quente em sua boca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deixe-me ver você se tocando.</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Ela reiterou seu pedido anterior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tai sabia que não conseguiria negar algo para Raven, ele sabia desde o começo. Talvez fosse apenas seu inconsciente ganhando tempo, mas, no fundo, ele sabia que faria qualquer coisa que ela lhe pedisse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu… eu… eu faço tudo que você quiser… — Ele respondeu com os olhos cerrados e procurando os lábios de Raven para voltar a beijá-la, mas ela se afastou de vez dele o deixando desapontado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang olhou para cima apenas para ver Raven lhe sorrindo e com um brilho perigoso nos olhos o fazendo engolir a seco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pode começar agora. — Ela disse quase gentil, mas havia claramente um tom autoritário em sua voz que para os ouvidos treinados de Tai foi fácil de identificar, mas isso só contribuiu com seu nervosismo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Agora? Aqui? — Raven assentiu sorrindo, ele olhou para os lados procurando opções. — Vamos pelo menos para o banheiro! Eu morreria se alguém entrasse e me visse batendo punheta na frente da minha namorada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O sorriso de Raven desapareceu de seus lábios e ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito com uma expressão aborrecida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se é assim que você quer. — Ela disse se virando e indo na direção do banheiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang a seguiu se certificando de entrar após ela e trancar a porta atrás de si, ele se virou para ver Raven encostada na pia ainda com os braços cruzados e uma expressão indócil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você vai ficar me olhando assim? — perguntou Taiyang se sentindo intimidado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Qual o problema? — Ela respondeu um tanto ríspida e Tai recuou, então Raven soltou um suspiro e amenizou sua expressão, ela até deu um leve sorriso. — Precisa de ajuda, eu posso…? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tai se surpreendeu por um instante pela mudança de humor dela, mas conhecendo Raven como ele conhecia, logo entendeu que na verdade ela ainda estava irritada, apenas percebeu que se não mudasse de abordagem, talvez não conseguisse o que queria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Uma ajuda para animar, seria bem-vinda, quer dizer… — Ele se mexeu inquieto com seu nervosismo voltando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim como fez anteriormente no quarto, Raven se aproximou dele e o puxou para o beijo acalorado. Tai envolveu seus braços entorno da cintura dela a trazendo para mais perto e Raven afundou suas mãos no cabelo dele puxando os fios de um jeito agressivo, mas Tai não se importava pois estava ocupado apreciando o calor lascivo que crescia dentro de si conforme o contato entre os dois se tornava cada vez mais intenso. Era, de certo modo, tranquilizante, pois para Taiyang aquilo era já algo que ele havia se acostumado e começar em um terreno conhecido lhe parecia confortável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven se afastou um pouco, mas sem interromper o beijo, e deslizou sua mão pelo peito dele, cada vez mais para baixo até ela está apalpando seu membro por cima da calça. Raven sorriu contra sua boca e se afastou dando um passo para trás, mas não sem antes terminar o beijo com uma mordida suave em seu lábio inferior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu já fiz minha parte, agora é com você. — Ela disse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang não pensou muito, estava consciente de seu rubor e dos olhos de Raven sobre ele rastreando com atenção cada movimento dele enquanto ele desafivelava o cinto e depois abria sua calça e a abaixava, ele puxou seu membro para fora com a mão já começando a estimulá-lo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que você quer que eu faça? — Ele perguntou um pouco ofegante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Faça exatamente como você mais gosta. — respondeu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ok…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele fechou a mão com firmeza entorno de seu pênis, iniciando um movimento de forma lenta. Ele fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar na sensação prazerosa e não perder sua ereção por saber que Raven estava o olhando, ele respirou fundo quando começou a aumentar o ritmo e Tai quase esqueceu de tudo assim que começou a estimular sua glande com a ponta de seu dedo polegar fazendo círculos ou o cobrindo com a palma da mão apertando a ponta sensível de seu membro. Ele mal percebeu que começou a arfar de forma mais intensa, seu peito subia e descia no ritmo que ele se tocava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Até que ele abriu os olhos e viu Raven olhando diretamente para ele, seu olhar era atento, mas um sorriso divertido puxando em seus lábios. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Droga! — Tai disse se perdendo um pouco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Continue! — ordenou Raven </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang não respondeu, ele fechou os olhos e esfregou sua mão em seu pênis com mais vigor tentando pensar em todas as cenas excitantes que ele podia. Quando sua imaginação saltou direito para sua namorada, ele não conseguiu segurar o nome de escapar por sua boca. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Raven! — Ele arfou e mordeu seu lábio na hora temendo que isso aborreceria a garota na sua frente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando ele abriu os olhos, Raven estava exatamente na mesma posição, com os braços cruzados encostada na pia e com os olhos fixos em seus movimentos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que você parou? — Ela perguntou irritada, Tai não havia percebido que ele havia parado de se mover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pare de ficar olhando para minha cara e faça logo isso. — Ela exigiu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu me sinto mais excitado quando penso em você. — Ele admitiu sentindo-se enrubescer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O rosto de aborrecimento de Raven se suavizou em uma expressão quase lisonjeia depois um sorriso vaidoso pintou em seus lábios e seus olhos cintilaram em arrogância. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Que fofo. — Ela disse gentil. — Mas continue de onde parou! — Ordenou novamente passando para sua voz ríspida em um segundo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang estremeceu, ele não entendia porque seu corpo reagia daquela forma quando Raven o tratava assim. Seu coração acelerava e ele se sentia quente e excitado toda vez que ela era autoritária com ele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O que Taiyang não sabia era que Raven já havia notado isso antes mesmo dele o fazer. Ela tinha percebido que seu namorado secretamente ansiava para ser comandado, para ser dominado e Raven estava mais do que contente em fazê-lo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele voltou a se estimular com vigor, não queria decepcionar Raven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemendo o nome dela enquanto se esfregava, ele sentiu que estava perto e redobrou os esforços. Na hora que sentiu o primeiro espasmo de gozo, Taiyang cobriu a ponta de seu membro com a mão deixando seu sêmen jorrar em sua palma e o sujando. O prazer o fez vibrar e jogar a cabeça para trás sentindo-se tão bem, mas só durou alguns poucos segundos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voltando a si, Taiyang olhou com uma cara que era ao mesmo tempo culpada e aturdida para sua mão suja segurando seu pênis agora amolecido. De repente lembrou-se que não estava sozinho, ele olhou para Raven, que ainda estava encostada na pia com os braços cruzados, ela não parecia estar mais prestando atenção nele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu acabei… — Ele anunciou hesitante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vejo. — Raven fez um gesto de indiferença com a mão. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela se virou e foi na direção da porta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei? Espere! — Taiyang a chamou e Raven se virou para ele, aborrecida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O que é? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É só isso? Você simplesmente vai sair e nem dizer nada? — Ele parecia meio magoado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, é só isso. — Ela deu as costas e abriu a porta do banheiro. — Ah, Taiyang? Limpe essa sujeira que você vez, não vai querer que sua doce parceira saiba que você é um pervertido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven deu um sorriso que beirava a crueldade e desapareceu deixando um Taiyang desconcertado para trás. Ele só conseguia pensar em como Raven ficava quente quando fazia aquela cara perversa. Definitivamente ele estava louco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando a madrugada entrou e deixou o quarto do time STRQ escuro como breu, Raven se levantou de sua cama silenciosa, seus pés descalços passando cuidadosamente pelo chão frio até chegar na cama de seu namorado. Ela sorriu cheia de malícia ao parar na frente da forma adormecida de Taiyang sob a coberta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven levantou o lençol e se esgueirou para baixo. Taiyang estava deitado de lado sem camisa e apenas em seu calção de dormir, então ela colocou seu queixo no ombro dele e passou a mãos pelo abdômen musculoso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tai despertou em um sobressalto ao sentir algo nas suas costas, logo veio um sussurro perto de seu ouvido:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sou eu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Raven? O que tá fazendo aqui? — Ele sussurrou de volta, no escuro ele mal conseguia ver os traços do rosto dela. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Estou entediada. — Ela disse como se aquilo explicasse sua vinda a cama se Taiyang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas o… — Ele parou de repente ao sentir a mão de Raven correr para baixo do seu calção. — O que você tá fazendo? — Taiyang falou entre os dentes quando sentiu a mão da namorada agarrar seu pênis por dentro da roupa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Silêncio. — ela ordenou perto de seu ouvido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas- Argh! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele trincou os dentes tentando não deixar nenhum ruído escapar de sua boca. Raven começou a estimular seu membro passando a mão pelo seu comprimento, logo ele estava com uma ereção e Tai ouviu um riso baixo fazer cócegas em seu ouvido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Parece que você gosta disso, tão pervertido. — Raven falou e ele podia imaginar com perfeição a cara maldosa que ela deveria estar fazendo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Raven… — A intenção era sair em tom de aviso, mas acabou mais como um choramingo necessitado ao sentir os dedos da namorada esfregarem sua glande. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? Você quer que eu pare? É só dizer. — Raven adquiriu um tom de voz fingindo infelicidade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela começou a tirar sua mão e Taiyang não sabia que poderia sentir tanta falta de algo até perder o contato físico com Raven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não… Hum… — Ele enterrou o rosto no travesseiro completamente constrangido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Foi o que imaginei. — Raven voltou a colocar sua mão dentro do calção dele e fechou seus dedos ao redor de seu membro e começou a friccionar em movimentos rápidos, deslizando da base até a ponta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah! Raven! — Taiyang gemeu quando sua excitação aumentava cada vez mais deixando seu corpo quente e seu membro latejando, mas sua namorada não teve clemência dele e passou a movimentar com mais força.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Silêncio! — Raven ralhou perto de seu ouvido em tom autoritário. — Você não quer acordar ela, não é? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang mirou seus olhos na cama que ficava a seu lado, sua parceira Summer estava deitada de costas para ele, seus ombros subindo e descendo mostrando que ela estava em um sono tranquilo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você não quer que ela saiba que você é pervertido, não é? — Raven mordeu seu ouvido de uma forma quase agressiva puxando o nódulo de sua orelha. — Seria tão vergonhoso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Raven… — Ele gemeu enterrando o rosto de volta no travesseiro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não vem com esse choramingo, Tai, eu sei que você gosta como um bom puto que você é. Olha como seu pau tá duro e como você geme o meu nome, como uma prostituta de quinta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não pôde responder, Raven apertou seus testículos com força e Taiyang teve de morder o travesseiro para conter um grito. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Pare de fazer esses sons imorais, você tá parecendo uma cadela no cio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven voltou a seu pênis torcendo a mão ao redor do membro enquanto sorria para o jeito como ele estava tremendo ao seu toque. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Raven… Por favor… — Ele sentiu seu gozo chegando enquanto seu corpo parecia estar queimando. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por favor o quê? Me fala o que você quer. — Raven passou sua língua em sua orelha fazendo um arrepio correr por sua coluna. — Você quer que eu te faça gozar como uma puta depravada? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang sentiu Raven se pressionar mais atrás dele, seus seios apertando contra suas costas enquanto sussurrava palavras sujas em seu ouvido. Ele sabia que qualquer homem não iria aceitar aquilo, ser chamado daquelas coisas, ser tão passivo e submisso, mas Tai se pegou gostando. Não, na verdade ele estava se excitando com aquilo. Cada vez que Raven o xingava, cada vez que ela o humilhava, quando o tratava com indiferença, tudo isso o fazia queimar por dentro, mas não era ruim e sim um calor cheio de desejo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Raven…. Eu quero… — Taiyang se virou um pouco para olhar para ela, ainda estava escuro demais, mas ele viu os olhos vermelhos da namorada brilhando. — Me faça gozar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven arregalou os olhos por um instante depois sorriu apreciativa. Sendo o oposto de Taiyang, o que fazia o corpo dela queimar de luxúria era mandar, era subjugá-lo, era vê-lo passivo em suas mãos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impulsionada por seu desejo, Raven intensificou seus movimentos no membro dele fazendo a cabeça de Taiyang girar. Ela voltou-se para o pescoço dele e o provocou mais, chupando e mordendo sua nuca só para logo em seguida beijar e lamber o mesmo local, ele gemeu baixo tentando não acordar seus companheiros. Raven sentiu o pênis dele se contrair em sua mão em espasmos e ela soube que Taiyang estava gozando, rapidamente ela mordeu o pescoço dele com força para deixar uma marca ali enquanto puxava o cabelo dele com truculência usando sua mão livre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang sentiu isso e a dor aumentou seu orgasmo fazendo seu corpo estremecer e seu olhos virarem para trás, sua boca abriu, mas para sua sorte, nenhum som saiu dali. Foi um grito surdo quando ele ejaculava em seu próprio calção e cobertas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele respirou com dificuldade contra o travesseiro sentindo Raven diminuir o ritmo até parar e puxar sua mão para fora. Ela ainda estava mordiscando seu pescoço, bem no local onde fez uma marca com seus dentes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven passou a mão pelo peito dele e foi subindo até chegar em seu rosto. Ela traçou uma linha por sua mandíbula e depois enfiou seus dedos dentro da boca dele e puxou para que ele virasse o rosto e a olhasse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela o beijou na boca de uma forma possessiva, quase como se estivesse dizendo que era sua dona e estivesse o reivindicando para si. Tai estremeceu de prazer só de pensar nisso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven terminou o beijo do jeito como ela geralmente fazia, mordendo e puxando o lábio inferior dele. Ela se afastou e simplesmente se virou pulando para fora da cama, Taiyang pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas ainda estava ofegante e sabia que provavelmente não adiantaria nada e só aborreceria Raven. Ele simplesmente ignorou e se deixou cair no sono cansado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang se olhou no espelho. Haviam visíveis marcas em seu pescoço, quase todas eram vermelhas, mas tinha uma que pintava a sua nuca em roxo com uma clara trilha que deixava evidente que ele foi mordido por alguém. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele teria de usar sua aura para curar aquilo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que você está demorando tanto? — Raven apareceu na porta do banheiro se encostando na lateral e cruzando os braços com uma expressão aborrecida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seus colegas de time já haviam saído para as aulas do dia depois de se cansarem de esperar Taiyang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não respondeu. Raven se aproximou mais e notou o que ele tanto olhava. Eram as marcas que ela havia deixado no pescoço dele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Algum problema? — Raven perguntou com uma voz fria, mas Tai pôde sentir preocupação debaixo da indiferença que ela exibia. — Quer dizer… — Ela caminhou atrás dele. — Talvez eu tenha exagerado ontem, tá tudo bem para você? Digo, o que fizermos?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Raven? — Taiyang se virou para ela e pôde ver com mais clareza que ela realmente estava preocupada com ele, apesar de ainda tentar manter a fachada dura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sorriu e passou a mão distraidamente pelo pescoço marcado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu estou bem, na verdade… Eu meio que gostei disso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma quase imperceptível expressão de surpresa passou pelo rosto dela, mas foi tão rápido que mal dava-se para notar. Logo Raven puxou seu habitual sorriso maldoso nos lábios e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quer dizer que você gostou? Mesmo quando eu te xinguei de puta? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As bochechas de Taiyang queimaram. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Bem… Sim… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você se excita quando eu sou mandona e malvada com você, não é? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O rosto dele só ficou ainda mais vermelho. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você é tão pervertido. — Ela se aproximou dele colocando as mãos em seu peito e se inclinando para beijá-lo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiyang se derreteu no beijo segurando a cintura dela enquanto Raven passou as mãos por seus ombros e pescoço. Novamente ela quebrou o beijo puxando seu lábio inferior com uma mordida. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ela sorriu arrogante e parecia que Raven tiraria outra provocação, mas desistiu no meio do caminho, ela só se virou e foi na direção da porta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se você quiser mesmo, podemos fazer isso de novo. — disse com cuidado, mas sem jamais deixar sua posse dominante. — É isso que você quer, Taiyang? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seu cérebro levou alguns segundos para processar a pergunta dela e depois articular qualquer resposta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu adoraria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raven o avaliou por um instante, parada bem no meio da porta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Certo então, qualquer dia desses eu faço de novo… no dia que </span>
  <em>
    <span>eu</span>
  </em>
  <span> tiver afim. — Ela disse completamente de volta a seu tom autoritário e Taiyang jura que sentiu todos os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele a viu sair e sua parte submissa não se conteve:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim… senhora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>